


Forbidden Dance

by MLadyTari



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLadyTari/pseuds/MLadyTari
Summary: A mysterious elf male joins the Fellowship of the ring. Armed with the dance of two words and elven Magic, guided by the voice of the stars. Yet there is a secret he keeps behind the very mask he wears. The elven prince is intrigued by the mystery of his kindred brother and soon is pulled into a forbidden dance.//This story is inspired by the song 'Synchronicity' by AmaLee.//





	1. Chapter 1

**//3rd person POV//**

His body was week, exhausted, dragging just above his feet, yet he carried on walking. He was called for, by the stars themselves. They gave him a purpose, not to wonder this world aimlessly anymore.

"Go to Rivendell," they said, "Your journey has began. Your aid is needed, by those who fight the shadow. Join them. Bring light to their hearts, when they need it the most. Don't let them stray from their path."

There aren't many elves that are spoken to by stars, specially in this age, when the layer of clouds cover them most nights. There are only few on this land that have received such a gift. Some would call it a curse, endless voices in their heads that would drive any man into madness, not allowing them lay their eyes shut for a slumber, yet some call it a blessing, that will guide the spoken one though any danger, teach them things that no other being in this world would know.

Yet the elven male was weak. The journey was long, and tormenting on his flesh and bones, little to no rest. He had to hurry, or he will be left behind and fail his new given purpose. 

Just as he had reached the front gates of Rivendell, his form fell to the ground, his body too weak to even lift up a finger nor call for aid. He passed into the darkness in his mind.

* * *

The elven man lied in a comfort of a bad, it was so soft against his aching muscles. A gentle touch run across his arm, moving upwards, leaving coldness behind, waking him from his thoughts. 

Even though the slender fingers had left him, he could still feel their movement, as they left a shadow upon him. They reached up to his face and stopped were a white mask with golden swirls sat upon his eyes. 

His hand reached up, grabbed the intruding touch, before they could do any harm. His voice rang, smothered by the drynes in his throat, yet still beautiful and divine, pure as an angel. "Do not touch, what is not yours," his tone was harsh and cold, stunning the woman aiding him.

"Please, forgive me, sir. I could not hold back my curiosity any longer," her voice trembled ever so slightly, from the fear of the unknown man. His grip on her hand was far too harsh on her innocent skin.

The man sat up, releasing the elven girl. He had far more important things to worry about, than a curious woman. 

Slipping out of the bed he walked over to his belongings. He placed the clock over his masked eyes, wrapping the leather belt around his ghostly thin waist and filling the holsters with his two elven swords. His small bag sat upon his aching, burning, bony shoulder.

He placed one palm into the other, pressing his fingers against his soft, feminine lips, allowing them brush against the harsh, rough shin of his fingers as he chanted to himself.

This was the only way he could see, for he was blind. The darkness in his mind soon filled with white lines and shapes made out of squiggles. He could see the woman behind him, reaching out to him. A guard standing a floor above him, looking over the town. More and more citizens came into his view. He carried on chanting till he finally found the man he was looking for. The Lord of this land. 

He released his hands and left the room, as fast as a leaf blown in the wind. His footsteps made no sound, as he slipped like a shadow towards his target. 

A door separated him and the start of his purpose. He hesitated to run his pale knuckles along the wooden surface as he could see another person with the Lord. He finally pushed himself to knock, opening the doors soon after. He didn't have time to wait, or he might have turned up late.

"Please forgive my intrusion, my Lord, but I have urgent matters to speak with you," the elven males voice was strong, filled with confidence and the coolness of a morning breeze. 

"Safor, dear friend! What brings you here at this time of day?" A voice rang though the air, instantly reaching the elven ears, of the masked elf. He knew this voice anywhere and a smile bloomed on the pale lips of the adventurer. 

"For all the stars of this world, I would see you once more, Gandalf, dear friend," the shadowed male called out, the coolness of his voice melted into joy and celebration. 

"You have changed so much, Safor. I barely recalled your face. What has happened?" The gray wizards tone was just as cheereful as the other males, yet it was shrouded in confusion and concern.

"Time has been harsh on me, but do not worry. I have far more important things to worry about," his smile froze as he stepped deeper into the room, closing the doors behind him.

"Speek of what weights your heart," A different voice called out, harsher, more demanding, than his good old friend.

"The stars have spoken to me. They wish me to help defeat the shadow that roams these lands. They wish me to aid the one who bears the harsh burden of a curse," he spoke clearly to the ears in front of him. His body fell to the ground, as he kneeled before the two men. "I wish to come with."

"The stars? They have not spoken to anyone in decades. Tell me your name, traveler," Elrond glared upon the young elf before him, that still lied low to the ground.

"I am Safor of the wild, my Lord. I have been spoken to by the stars as long as I can recall. They have thought me of ancient ways of the elven and I wish to aid the holder of the ring," the masked male lovered his head even more, pressing it against the cold stone of the floor the Lord himself stood upon.

Silance consumed the room, as both Elrond and Gandalf glanced at watch other, but to the begging male, this was a torture, agonizing to say the least. If rejected, he will betray the stars and fail his purpose. Dark thoughts consumed the elf as the time passed on.

"You may join the council, when the time comes. Now rest. I have heard of your unconscious state at my doorstep," the Lord spoke, his voice calmer and more forgiving.

Safor pulled himself off the floor, bowing down to the two men before him and leaving them. Gandalf noted the struggle, masked elf had to reach for the handle to open the doors, even if it was for a second. A pain filled, concerned sight left the gray wizards lips before he returned speaking with Elrond.

* * *

The masked elf took the chair closes to the way out, to prevent any clashing with the other members of the council, that would find his presence uneasy or threatening. He sat still, leaning on his thighs with his elbows, staring down at the floor, his hood hiding any traces of his face.

Soon he heard men of all races flood into the room. The heavy clinging of dwarf feet, passed him, followed by the light steps of other of his kindled. Also a soft foot of a halfling, woddled to the other side of the chairs, taking a seat. And finally the brave march of humans, sat beside him.

The masked elf could feel eyes burning his back, as the man next to him glared at him in mistrust. Safor had expected that this would happen, knowing that different races had different opinions on stranded elves. Some think that they are cursed, ill, up to no good, better to be left alone.

The council soon started. Elrond spreading his wise words to others, that listened carefully, almost in disbelief up until the hobbit, placed the ring upon a stone pedestal.

Safor lovered his gaze even further. The stars had warned him, not to touch it, not even stare upon it, as it's evil is poisonous to any soul. The stars fear for him, as if he had ignored their warning, the shadow could hear their whispers.

The masked elf sat quietly, as the other members of the council started chattering amongst themselves. Their words harsh upon each other, as anger bobbled between them. Even the great Gandaf had joined the argument.

A soft voice hit the masked elves ears, as everyone else ignored it. "I will do it," the hobbit repeated again, louder, more powerful and with confidence. His bravery halted the harsh words around him. "But I don't know how to get there," he spoke once more, this time more frightened than before.

"I will lead you there," The grey wizard smiled, as he looked back at the brace soul. Soon one after another people started joining him. Safor stood up, taking a step forward and fallin on a knee before the halfling. "You can have all the stars of this world at your will, Lord Baggins."

Another voice called out, from further away from the council, followed by two others on the opposite side other room. Three more hobbits had joined the group that would travel with the ringbarer. 

"Very well then! I announce you the Fellowship of the ring," Elrond announced, calling out every single member's name ending with the blind elf.

The council meeting soon ended and everyone was spreading out. They had an hour to pack up, before they leave. 

The masked elf waited for them at the gates of Rivendell, as he had no need to seek though his belonging. He traveled light, carrying only things that would keep him alive. Of course he had filled up his bag with food even before he was accepted as the part of the fellowship. 

He lied against the cold stone wall, that separated him from his task, waiting patiently. His body only moved as he breathed, almost as still as the stone he rested upon. His arms crossed on his chest, keeping himself warm.

"Not everyone can offer stars so freely, Safor of the wild," a voice rang across the courtyard, making the masked man turn his head slightly, following the source of the suspicion filled words. "Your name is as shady as that face you hide."

"That's enough, Legolas, son of Thranduil!" Gandalf's harsh tone made the elven prince silent. "Safor, is a close friend of mine, gifted and loyal. Do not think so ill of him. I would give my life just to see him live on another day," his voice softened into a wide smile.

"Thank you, dear friend. Your words warm my soul, yet I do not deserve such praise from you," the masked man bowed down in the direction that the wizard stood, his lips holding that smile once again, yet his words were harsh, directed to himself.

The masked elf turned to face the one who found him suspicions, bowing down to him, lower to the ground than to his dear friend. "Please forgive me, if I make you feel uneasy, my Prince, yet I do not feel comfortable to show my disgusting face and I have no other name, that fits me better."

It did not take long for the small group to leave the safety of Rivendell. Dangerous, blood and tear filled path ahead of them, yet they held their heads high, following the path of the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Safor held himself at the end of the trail of fellow travellers, feeling that he would only cause trouble closer to the ringbarer. He felt the angry, mistrusting glances that shoot his way every once a while, yet he ignored them. He was not here to start arguing with those who he has to aid, when the time comes. 

Gandalf halted the group, calling it for today, as rest was needed, if not for himself then for the halflings, who struggled to keep up. A fire was lit before it could get dark. Brothers of fellowship surrounding the flames, that warmed up their tired bodies. All but one.

The masked elf, lied in the grass further away from the touch of fire's light. Wrapped in shadow, that slowly leaned on him as the sun set to rest. He took deep, calm breaths, a small smile on his lips. He may not be wanted by most of the group, he still enjoyed the nature he lied in.

"Safor, join us, dear friend! I wish you to tell me your stories like in old times," the Wizards old, croaky voice called out, allowing everyone to hear. "Do not be a stranger any longer."

The blind elf stood up from his rest and made his way towards the fire. The eyes that surrounded the mysterious elf seemed to be different now. More curious than mistrusting, it releaved Safor greatly.

"You have heard my stories too many times, Gandalf. It would be ill of me to do such selfish deed. The stories of the men before me are far more greater than my own. I just follow the stars," he kneeled down, still further away from others, but the bright light of fire, eliminated the bottom of the mask and rest of his lower face, revealing the golden swirls on top of the white metal plate, sitting on top of his long, slim nose.

"Dear friend, you stranger yourself from the men around you. I wish you to gain friends and allies. Please share us your stories, follower of the stars," Gandalf spoke again, his tone softer than before, words calmer, trying to give safety to the mysterious man hiding in front of him.

"A roaming rat like me has no need for allies, Gandalf. You know this," the masked man laughed in irony, yet he was the only one laughing. He travels non stop, going along paths that not many use these days. He has been alone for decades now and wish to stay that way, not to burned anyone with his presence.

"Nonsense, Safor of the wild. There is nothing better than a helpful shoulder that will pick you up when times are the worst," a calm, strong voice spoke out. Aragorn, son of Arathron disagreed with the masked elf, for as he too feels distant from home and lies under skies.

Just as the sun finished setting, as a loud pop, stars started speaking to the blind elf, their voices crisscrossing as they spoke on top of each other. The blind listener slanted forward, over himself from the weight of their whispers, his body slightly shaking under pressure, lips released a cry as if he got stabbed in the chest with the dullest blade to be found.

"What do the stars speak to you?" Gandalf's voice was loud, causing the surrounding men discomfort, yet just loud enough for the elf to hear over all the clatter that now fills up his head. 

"They praise, Master Baggins, for his bravery. They wish him the best on this harsh journey. They wish him to stay pure to himself. They wish their light to guide him, serve him, protect him," the elf sounded as if he was in pain more agonising than death itself. "They praise me too, for I have not failed them," a scream escaped the man's lips pain filled, yet joyful and happy.

"What is happening to him?" Boromir asked in confusion, sitting up to help the poor elf, but the man next to him stopped him, shaking his head, for the elf did not need aid from no one.

"The stars are speaking to him. It's a rare gift given to elves. It is useful, as it helps the spoken one find their right path, and leading others to theirs, given knowledge not even I could find out in all my lifetime, yet they suffer maddening pain. Endless amount of voices flood into their head all at once, trying to be heard," Gandalf released the clouded minds of the surrounding men, clearing them.

Pittied looks glanced over to the man that now was laying on the ground, rolled up into a ball, his hands pressed against his ears as he shook violently before their very own eyes. "Bless his poor soul," Gimli caughed up, staring at the fire in front of him, his words had no meaning in them, as he did not understand the pain that came with this so called gift.

Legolas's eyes were the last ones to leave his kindred, watching the elf release silent screams from his pale lips. The prince could not imagine the agony that Safor was in, only able to watch from afar.

"We should rest now. We wake with the sun," Gandalf spoke, his voice had hint of pain in it, for the suffering of his old friend, yet there was nothing he could do about it. No magic nor potion can ease that suffering, only the stars themselves know the remedy.

* * *

With the first glimpses of the sun, Safor gasped for air as the whispering had stopped, allowing him once more be at peace. He lied there for a while, allowing his body rest a little longer, despite him been filled with light of the stars, that will give him strength for the day. 

"Morrow, Safor of the wild," Aragorn a preached the man, holding a water skin. "Have some water."

The masked elf set up hastily, his face held a small smile, like the weak rays of the morning sun. "Thank you so kindly, my Lord," his voice was rough and throaty, from the unheard screams that left his lips, yet it still held its pure timbre. 

Safor poored some of the water in his mouth as if it was the antidote to all of his suffer. He did not allow his lips touch the opening, leaving a safe distance between the two, but this gap did not waste a single drop. He closed the water skin, holding it in his stretched arm, allowing Aragorn take it without bending over.

The masked elf stood up from the ground, brushing his dark, dirty tunic and pants from any grass that might have clung onto him. He lowered his hood, as far over his face as it could, as the men surrounding him burned him with their eyes.

After a quick meal, everyone was ready for the road once more. Gandalf had asked Safor to join him at the front, as he must speak with him personal matter.

"How long have you been blinded for? And do not lie to me, Safor, I may be old, but ney a fool," The wizard spoke quietly, knowing to keep such a thing to himself as others might find the star walked more ill than he should be.

"Do not worry, Gandalf. My vision is far greater than before, as with my heart I can see within mountains and though them, as long as my foot is on the ground. Yet then again, I do not see the sky, not the stars that speak to me," The man spoke in a voice with no grief what so ever, as he has long accepted this illness. 

"I am glad to hear you well after such loss, dear friend, I know many whom would bail on their life, even without the suffer of your gift," the man in gray once more praised the elf.

* * *

The days went on, with nights resting, moving forward at a fair pace, knowing that the four halflings do not move as fast as the rest. 

Safor sat upon a rock, his head hung low, as he bit down on the bit of bread that lied in his boney, frail fingers. Despite not being seen as a threat, the masked elf still kept to himself, further away from the rest of the pack. He did not need their pity talk, as he had heard to much of those words throughout his long elven life.  

The clinking of swords rang in his ears. Aragorn and Boromir are teaching the hobbits how to wield their shot-swords. They will need this in times to come. He himself never received a lesson upon wielding a sword, from a fellow kindred, as he was called a saint, not to shed blood. He learned the dance of two swords by the very stars he follows.

"What a strange dark cloud," Samwise called out, his eyes laying along the horizon, confused by the darkness that comes their way. "It moved too quick, and against the wind," Legolas called out, altering everyone. "Hide, it must be Sarman's spies!" Boromir commanded, making everyone start scrambling around, collecting their scattered belongings and slipping under bushes and rocks.

Safor joined them, slipping off the rock he sat upon and using a quick chant searching for a hideout, though he struggled. The closest thing that he could see was a bush, that someone already was hiding in. The elf slipped between the branches, joining the other member of the fellowship. Chanting in the language of forgotten elven against his fingers, he soon could see everyone hidden away. The person next to him was his kindred Prince, looking upwards, making sure that they are not seen, yet listening to the whispers that quietly reached his ears.

Safor could only hear the wing flapping and harsh screams of a large pack of crows, that circled them searching for anything. When they were satisfied, the pack of birds disappeared into the direction that they came from. Silence wrapped them, as they all waited a little longer to reveal themselves.

Only when he heard Prince slip out swiftly, the masked elf followed close by. His masked eyes, staring at the ground once more, as he wat he'd others gather closer.

"The road ahead is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras!" Gandalf informed, pointing up into the snowy mountain. 

A sense of dread soon washed over the masked elf. He will not be able to see in the depth of the snow. He had to let Gandalf know, or he might be more of a burden to others with his illness. Safor slipped past the Prince ahead of him, moving straight towards the wizard. Legolas noted his sudden burst of concern, but did not interfere, as it was not his problem to deal with.

"Gandalf," the follower of the stars walked up to the gray man, pulling him closer. "In the thickness of the snow I will end up wondering aimlessly, without the guide of stars," he whispered, voice almost scared. "I shall be your eyes, dear friend. When the time come, just hold onto my cloak. I will not let you stray," The Wizards words releaved the panic within the masked man.

"Thank you so kindly. I wish the stars to guide you safely, upon the mountains," a small smile bloomed on the feminine lips of the elven man, as he was grateful to have such a good friend by his side. Now he understood what Aragorn had meant of a helpful shoulder. Most he spoke to had little to no care for a man in need.

Safor did what Gandalf had told him. His right hand's fingers tightly wrapped in the thick gray clock of the wizard, while his other hand sat upon his moving lips, as he repeatedly chanted the words of vision. It might not be much, but he could see the dark gray squiggles of the man in front of him, against the darkness of his mind.

"Boromir, give the ring to Frodo," The strong voice of Aragon, son of Arathorn, halted the line of travellers. The masked man didn't not view upon the scene behind him, as he knew it was pointless. He could sense the darkness that presses onto the human's soul. The ring is slowly calling out to Boromir and Safor knew it, as for him too, he could lose the battle against the shadow so easily.

The snow stared to thicken, making the masked elf not even see the man before him. The only safety he had was the cloth in his cold hand. The harsh blizzard spat into his face, turning his lips a dark shade of blue once more, yet he kept pushing. He did not wish to be a burden, despite his weakened state. Usually the bling man would travel across snowy mountains, when the night is strong, stars filling them, allowing him to be guided in complete darkness.

Legolas slowly crept above the layers of the thick snow, while others had for fight though it. Something darkened his mind as he could hear something disturbing into the distance. He moved in front of the whole group, passing his kindred, glancing over to him. He watched the man place careful steps, as he held onto the great wizard, as if his life depended on it, but the prince had a different worry, than of a man who he knew little to nothing.

"Gandalf, I can hear something deep ring into the distance, like a voice," the elves Prince called out, as he stared over the edge of the path. Now that it was said aloud, Safor could hear the low whisper in his ears.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf called out, pushing himself forward. The movement was too sudden for the blind elf and he could feel the cloak slip out his cold, fragile hand. He tried to reach forward, yet there was nothing in front of him. Legolas saw the masked kindred's struggle, that stareteled yet another suspicion, but he pushed it the back of his head, as there is a danger that faces him at this very instant.

A lightning stroll the mountain top, causing snow to fall down on the small group of travellers. If Legolas had not pulled the stubborn wizard back, he would have fallen with the snow, down into the pit of the mountain. The cold blanket was smothering. The follower of stars knew that this will be dangerous, as the stars did not stop speaking of such danger repeatedly. 

He borrowed himself out from the show, allowing him to breath the snowy mountain air once more. His cheeks now burning from the snow's harsh touch. He was oblivious at this point, only relaying in his hearing to find any traces of life. Soon, he heard grunts and hisses surrounding him, bringing light to his heart once more.

"Gandalf, we must turn back! Let's go though Rohan!" Boromir's voice called out. "Rohan is too close to Isengard, we must go around the mountain!" Aragorn brushed away the idea, replacing it with his own. "If not around the mountain, then though it, though Mines of Moria!" Gimli called out, giving the quickest way to pass the Misty Mountains. "We must got off the mountain, or this will be the death of hobbits!" Aragorn added, his voice serious, demanding.

"Let the ringbarer decide," Gandalf spoke, much more calmer than the others. "We will go though mines of Maria." Short and confidant was the answer that Master Frodo Baggins gave to the group and now everyone began moving back the way they came from, climbing over the large snow wall surrounding them.


	3. Chapter 3

The night soon set, as they made their way down the mountain. Despite the war happening inside the masked man's head, he kept walking forwards, ignoring the pain, yet every once in a while his lips released a pained sigh, that disturbed his fellow travellers, as pity once more burdened their hearts.

They had reached the bottom of the mountain, where the entrance to Moria stood, next to a mysterious black lake, that had no ending to it, deeper than the mines they are ready to set foot in. Gandalf explained, that only the friends with the secret words can enter and he began chanting all sorts of sayings.

Safor sat against the wall, that reached straight into the cloudy sky, his back resting against the cold stone, his knees pulled up to his chest as he rested his head on top of his arms. A smothered groan slipped though his lips, despite the tries holding his voice back. He moved back, his shaky hands moving towards his bag, where he pulled out a water skin, drinking some of its contents helped the painful knot in his throat.

"Go last. Be the last. Wait for other to go first. Wait, wait," The stars started speaking in unison as they warned the masked elf, just in that moment, Gandalf solved the puzzle that denied their entrance into the mines, the loud clunking of the heavy stone doors, pleased ears of many.

They started scrambling towards the entrance, the masked elf joining them. A line formed as they stepped inside the darkness of Moria. Safor could not follow, as the ringbarer waited closer to the water. "Master Baggins, please. The stars wish me go last," he bowed down before speaking to the halfling. 

The hobbit looked at him, his eyes holding mistrust in them, as he moved towards the rest of the pack. The masked elf waited a while, to gain distance between himself and the ringbarer, but before he could make a step, he heard voices that called for a retreat.

"Draw your sword! It's here! Cut behind you!" The stars warned their walker, but it was too late, as a snake like wine, wrapped around the masked elf's foot, yanking him backwards. He lost his balance even before he could reach out to his sword, his head smashing into the ground.

"Safor!" The hobbit voices called out, yet the man could not understand what had happened, as he swung by one foot into the air. He could hear grunting and screaming of the men that accompanied him. "Fight! Fight! Cut above your foot! Slash! Fight!" The voices in the man's head made him numb, confused. 

He pulled out his sword, pulling himself against his own body, trying to aimlessly hit what held him, yet his swing was too far to touch the monsters tendrils. He suddenly got released, falling with his back first towards the ground that was below him. He waited for hard inpact and pain, yet somebody had caught him, before he hit the water.

Still not able to see a thing, he was dragged forward, his head hung low, his chin pressing against his neck as he pushed his legs forward. Soon he felt rocky sand, scrape against his shoes, allowing him to see once more. He started moving more on his own, than the help of Aragorn.

There was a wreckage behind the blind man, as the monster tried to go after him once more, bringing the doors down, cutting off the way back, yet keeping them safe. Safor fell to the ground, taking deep breaths, as the stars had turned silent, despite it still being midst of night.

After the short break from the sudden battle, the fellowship began to move deeper into the mines, following the dim light of Gandalf's crystal, but the blind elf did not need it. Walking behind everyone once more, worries of the silence in his mind now troubling him greatly. It has been too long for the stars to seal their lips. This is not the first time the earth above his head is too thick for stars to reach him, yet the silence is more painful than the clutter of whispers overbearing him.

The path was rough, with stairs reaching deep into the earth and raising once more, to reach the top of the mountain. They had been walking though the mines for two days straight, little to no rest, as the great wizard wished to leave as soon as possible, without disturbing the silence. 

"I saw something lurking in the depth of the mines. It frightens me, as the stars cannot inform me of this creature. I can feel my body being set on fire as I lay my eyes on it. Gandalf, calm this worry in my heart," Safor spoke to his friend with voice of strain. Never in his elven life, he has seen such devil before.

"Balrog, the demon of might had awakened from his slumber when the dwarves dug too deep in the ground. Tell me friend, is it sleeping piecefully, as I wish not to cross paths with it," the wizard informed the blind man in trust. He knew he could not escape the panic within Safor's heart, as it had lied upon the beast.

"Yes, it did slumber when I last lied my eyes on it, so do many goblins and a mountain troll that hide within the gaps of walls. Yet there is someone behind us, watching from afar, scared to come any closer. Dark, twisted thoughts filling his mind as I only see him as a shade. He wishes to get the ring," The blind elf told the wizard what his eyes could see.

"Thank you, dear friend, you put my heart at ease," Gandalf laughed in relief putting a hand on the blind elf's shoulder, firmly, conforming Safor just a little.

"Gandalf, I don't know how much longer I can take of this darkness. My body is crumbling and my heart starts to betray me without the voices of my dear stars. I don't have much strength left, but I will walk with you, even if I crawl in the dark by the end of it." The masked man's voice turned cold as ice, yet stayed determined, as he did not wish to hold everyone back.

"I know your struggle, my friend. We shall slip though the mine like shadows. Not make a noise. I promise you that," the wizards smile soon came to an end as he stopped dead in his tracks, looking forward, trying to figure out which way to go. "I ney remember this place.."

Safor sat lover down the stairs, further away from everyone, his back leaning against the large steps as he propped himself up by his elbows, that lied above his head. He stared aimlessly into the endless ceiling above him wondering what his mistresses are doing right now. Without their voices, he was lost all tracks of time.

He wondered in his mind, breathing deepy, allowing his body to relax, before they started making their way once more. The fire in his soul was slowly fading, without the stars refilling it, the energy in his muscles, this darkness was slowly tearing him apart. His sight slowly starting to fail him, as he no longer can reach the demon he spoke of with his old friend.

His hand slipped under his cloak and took a hold of his surprisingly soft hair. Despite not being washed in weeks, they still felt just freshly dried off in a cloth. He took a deep breath of the cold, stuffy air, filling up his lungs and sighed to himself. This isn't the first time he felt this powerless, there was a time before, when pain was eating away his skin, locked in a cage for what seemed a lifetime.

"Your heart is heavy with worry, what bothers you, Safor of the wild?" A beautiful elven voice rang behind the masked man, surprising him. Not only his heart is betraying him, but now also his ears, as he did not hear his kindred Prince stand behind him.

"This darkness is strong, that is all. I wish to feel the gentle touch of sun upon my skin once more," a cold, soft, barely noticeable smile bloomed on blind man's face. Just thinking of the sunlight made him feel stronger, even just a little.

"You feel it too. It keeps slipping out of my mind that you are an elf. I do not mean to offend you, but your name is very... human and not many elves have hoods so low over their faces, nor masks." The Prince pointed out, almost jokingly, yet the bling man could feel the curiosity in his Lord's voice.

"Yes, my name is given to me by two mortals, as I was raised by them long ago, and as I said that no better name suits me best. For the hood and mask, it hides scars beneath them that frightens adults and children alike," a hint of bitterness followed Safor's words, as he spoke of himself so harshly, giving something that would satisfy the Prince.

"Raised by mortals? They must have died before you had reached adulthood..." Legolas spoke in a quiet, low voice, as if he was talking to himself instead of the man sitting in front of him.

"They found me next to river Safira, with it's bank sand blue as Sapphires, and thus my name was chosen from the very river I came from," The blind elf explained, a strange tone filled his words, that the prince could not understand, but did not question. "Please forgive my rambling. I do not tend to speak of myself this much, but I hope it eased your mind even a little," Safor finished by chuckling to himself, yet his laugh was nothing but bitter.

"I have never heard of such river before. Is it not in Middle East?" Legolas raised an eyebrow, intrigued with the elf male's mystery, feeling drawn to it for some unknown reason. "It's on the other side of the of Liaghan desert, further southeast. Where trees grow tall and strong, with wines reaching all the way to the top, the air is pure, and flowers smell the sweetest. Tenairra, was the name of the city I lived in, next to a great jungle."

"You are far from home, only to join us?" The elven Prince was shocked to hear the distance the masked man had made to join them. "No, I have wondered this land for almost a thousand years now, being pushed and pulled from one corner to the other, across mountains and endless swamps. I was up north when the stars guided me here," the man shook his head, a smile peaking upon his pale, feminine lips once again.

It was rare for someone to ask such things to Safor, yet he wasn't disturbed by this difference. It has been such a long time sense someone had asked these type of questions before, for someone to try to know the blind man better. 

"It must feel nice to have such freedom, allowed to wonder around and just enjoy what your eyes can see," Legolas finally decided to sit down on the step above the other man, yet still keeping quite a distance between the two. 

"Freedom..." The masked man snickered harshly, almost as if he was mocking the man. "I have no freedom. I must follow the stars and stars alone. I must fulfill their wishes as that is what I have been chosen to do. If I had freedom... I would settle in a small far..." Before the masked elf could finish a loud voice called out, gathering everyone's attention all at once.

"Ahh, I know where to go!" Gandalf smiled happily as he spoke to the ringbarer, pulling himself from the roc he sat on. "Whenever in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" The wizard chuckled to himself as he gave a very foolish advise.

Safor in a flash stood up, picking up his bag, getting ready to move forward once more. This darkness was making his heart ill, he wished to leave this damned place. He allowed the Prince to walk before him, making sure he was the last to follow Gandalf and Mister Baggins, that now has taken his old friend's side.


	4. Chapter 4

It did not take the group to reach the Dwarven gem of underground cities. Moria. To show greater beauty to the travelers, Gandalf allowed his crystal shine just a tad brighter, reaching the breathtaking pillars, that had detailed carvings in them. Rows upon rows of them spread across the flat floor, that reached as far as the eye could see.

For Safor this wonder was missed, as all he could see were white lines reaching up into the ceiling and disappearing without end. If he was alone, he would allow his hands roam along one of the pillars, to feel the beauty that the others could see, yet he could not show others of his weakness and surpressed this temptation. 

"Gimli!" Gandalf called out at the dwarf that ran off into a small chamber that appeared to the right of them. The rest had no choice but to follow into the small room. "Here lies Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," The grey wizard read out the text on top of the tomb, that Gimli had kneeled down to, his cried loud, yet understandable.

Safor stood at the back, his hands raised to his lips as he began chanting to himself. "Dear stars, please greet the souls of these brave men before me. Their battle was unheard of, please let them show the light that awaits them..." Despite the blessing being only a whisper, the person near him heard it, his eyes staying on the praying elf for a while before walking deeper in.

Gandalf had picked up a book, that lied on top of one of the remains. Some of their pages fell out, yet the wizard carried on, opening it up and reading the last written pages, "They have taken the second bridge. We have barricaded the second gate, yet can not get out. The ground shakes with drums, drums from the deep. The shadow moves. We can not get out. They are coming..." 

The air turned heavy surrounding the men, the silence was agonising. There was a painful weight upon every single person in the room. Safor even stopped chanting his blessing, his head hung low, as he knew not a single words he said could ever bless these fallen men.

Suddenly a laud bang took everyone by surprise. One of the halflings had moved one of the skeletons, making the remains fall into a large well, that made so much noise. Without thinking Safor returned to chanting, yet this time he wished to see more than he could. The white lines stretched deeper into the ground, wishing for everything to stay silent.

"Fool of a took!" Gandalf growled out, slamming the book shut. "This is serious journey, not a hobbit walking party! Next time just throw yourself in for your stupidity!" He scolded Pipin harshly, yet it was not for nothing.

The blind man's eyes lied upon shades that moved quickly along the walls, moving towards them. His lips parted to speak, yet it was too late for words, as a deep beat rumbled though the mines, echoing, making it seem like the ground was actually shaking.

The men stated moving after the wave of shock passed them. Boromir rushed over to the doors, closing them, his voice ringing instantly, filled with bitterness, "They have a cave troll!"

Safor could not do a thing to help them with barricading the doors, instead he took the fellow travelers bags and took them to the corner so none trips over them in midst of fight, leaving his own bag as well. He quickly returned to the front of the room, both of his blades sitting tightly in his hands, his lips moving in a silent chant, allowing him to see everything within his heart's reach. He was ready for anything.

The doors started to move from the weight of the orcs tryin to break though. Legolas and Aragorn had their bows out, ready to slay the first enemies, even before the doors could open. 

The baracade did not hold for long and the blind man's dance could behind. He gracefully started swinging his swords, his feet moving only inches around the same spot as he swirled himself around, to give his blades more power. One of his blades worked as a shield, blocking the swords that were coming his way, while the other one punished the enemy for attacking.

Then the troll came, barging his way though the doors, breaking some of the stone wall in the prices. Legolas made the first inpact to the troll by shooting it in a chest with his bow, digging the arrow deep into its skin, yet it did not made an impact on the creature as it started swinging the stone mace around. Safor did not dare to attack the troll head on. He decided to sneak over to the side, killing as many orcs in the process as he could.

He was not the only one who had the exact same idea. Legolas stood on a high ground to the other side of the troll, repeatedly shooting him with arrows, casing the beast to attack the elven prince. The blind man took this as an opportunity to dig his blade deep into the troll's back, making the creature release a low, blood gurgling growl. As Safor tried to pull out his blade, he received an inpact from the troll's back hand, sending him flying into the wall next to the front door.

"Safor!" Legolas called out the elf's name, sending several arrows into the beast's head, after trapping the chain, that the troll was attacking him with, around a stone pillar and using it to climb on top of the beast. He did not dare to stay on top any longer, jumping off the beast before he could do any harm. The elven prince rushed over to his kindred male, that was struggling to raise to his feet, from the inpact.

"Are you alright?" Legolas took a hold of the masked man's hand, pulling him back on his feet. "Yes, do not worry of me," Safor spoke serious, as he almost instantly returned into the battle, slaying everyone in his path, despite the pain that he was in. The prince stared at him for a moment, amused by the skill that his kindred held in his swords. It actually looked like the blind elf was dancing with his blades as his partners.

"Frodo!" A voice called out, it was filled with worry and determination, making everyone fight with even more spirit in their hearts. The little halflings jumped on top of the troll, starting to stab him repeatedly in upper back, until one of the hobbits got snatched, but before the troll could slam the poor soul into the ground, Gimli and Gandalf were attackin it from the front, while Safor kept slashing the beast from the side. 

Legolas used a single arrow to finally finish off the beast, that fell to the ground, allowing everyone to breathe calmly for a second. Aragorn and Samuel made their way to the fallen ringbarer, pulling him up from the ground, while Safor walked over to the bags, picking them up and getting ready to leave.

"We must get going!" Safor spoke in a serious tone, his heart lied upon even more orcs that were rushing their way. He did not wish to linger here any longer. "To the bridge of Khazam-dûm!" Gandalf called out, making everyone scramble to their feet quickly.

Rushing though the path, more and more orcs started appearing from every place imaginable. They crawled out from holes in the walls, cracks in the floor and down the large openings in the ceiling, trying to block the fellowship's path. The further they ran, the smaller the gap got to safety, until it was cut off completely.

Safor started mumbling under his breath, wishing to see the amount of enemies they must face to get out of here alive, but his heart set on something much more dangerous. The demon that had slipped out of the bling man's mind was just about to reach them. His chest burned up in a harsh pain as he viewed the deathly beast, making him cough sickly.

"Gandalf, he is here!" Safor spoke though his harsh breaths, yet he did not lose the will to fight, his swords clutched in his fists. "What is here?" Boromir asked, concern filled his voice, but before he could receive and answer a deep growl ran though the hall, making the orcs scramble back into their hideout.

A red flame appeared behind them, iluminating the path that they had just made. Footsteps could be heard, even if faintly. "Balrog, a demon of the old world. None of you can defeat him..."Gandalf explained before calling out, "Run!"

Without a question the lot began making their way towards the bridge as quickly as they could. The path was cutoff sharply by a cliff that had no end to it, reaching into the very bottom of the mind. Now their path was a narrow staircase leading downwards.

"You will lead them on, Aragorn!" Gandalf said seriously to the Lord of Gondor, confusing the man and the masked elf that stood nearby and heard the words. "There is no more use for swords," Gandalf tried to clear the man's head as he pushed him forward, down onto the stairs. Safor was pushed next, leaving Gandalf the last one in line.

Safor could feel his heart dread, as the path ahead was cut off. He could not see how far it starts again, until he touches it, but by the way everyone in front of him had stopped, implemented that the gap was greater than expected.

Legolas was the first one to make it across, followed by Gandalf, Marry, Pippin and Boromir until the beasts footsteps shook the ground, making large rocks fall of the walls and ceiling. The blind man could see the path crumbling away in front of him. "Gandalf!" He called out in panic as he heard the dwarf attempt the jump, yet almost missing. 

Legolas noted the masked elf reach out slightly away from the group that was in safety. Any elf could easily make that jump, yet Safor did not dare to do so. Everything clicked on the elven Princes head, his suspicion now being more than real. His kindred one is blinded! That explains the mask and hood, how he threaded though the snow instead of walking on top of it and how he reached out for Gandalf back on the pass of Caradrhas, when he tried to fight of Saruman.

Another step was made by the beast, making a large rock hit the path they stood on, cutting it off from the other end. Even more of the front crumbled away making the three remaining backed up for their life, till the part of the bridge started to move. The pressure of the falling rock snapped the support beam beneath them.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn called out as he held onto Frodo. Safor instantly obliged to the order. Soon the pillar was moving forward, hitting the edge of the rest of the staircase. The blind elf tripped upon impact, one of his feet over hitting the side and slipping off, if he was not caught in that moment he would have easily fallen into the pit. 

"I got you!" A familiar, melodic voice of Legolas rang in Safor's ear as he got pulled up onto the path. "Thank you, my Prince," he smiled ever so softly as a gratitude, but there was no time for chatter, as they once more began moving as quickly as their feet could take them.

The bridge was just ahead as the fire spat out the demon behind the group. One after another, the travelers got to the safety, leaving only Gandalf on the bridge with the horrid demon.

Safor kept whispering under his nose, watching what was happening, his chest on fire, as if he was breathing it, yet he did not take his eyes of the beast and his old friend. 

"You cannot pass! I am a servant of the Secred Fire, wielded of the flame of Anor! You cannot pass! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn! Go back to the shadow! You cannot pass!" With those words, the earth shook below everyone's feet. Safor could no longer see the demon, allowing him to breath properly once more.

The hellfire beast took a step forward, the bridge collapsing under his weight, making it fall into the endless pit. Gandalf turned around in relief, a pained smile on his face, but before he could take a step forward, something took a hold of him, pulling in the pit.

"Gandalf!!" In unison both Frodo and Safor screamed out as they tried to get to him and help the wizard, that hung on the edge of the bridge. The masked male scrambled forward, but he was pulled back by someone, before an arrow could go though his hooded head. "We have to leave him!" A voice rang in the elf's ears, yet he did not give up on his friend, trying to force his way out of the Prince's grasp.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf called out before releasing his grip on the ledge he held on, falling into the pit.

"No..." Safor almost fell to his knees if it was not for Legolas, that kept pulling him back. If the blind man could shed tears, there would be no end to them. He had lost someone very close to him, who he knew when he first started wondering this damned world, who understood his pain.

The masked man got dragged out of the mines by his kindred prince, for who's surprise the blind elf was not any heavier than a child. Legolas rested the defeated man in his hands on the ground, allowing him to stay there by himself a little as he made his way towards Aragorn.

There was a jumble of emotions going though the blind man's head, yet the pain in his chest was far to great to even think about a thing. Anger filled up the man, making him stand up and start kicking at the ground and landing his weak and bony fist into the closest rock he could make out, instantly cutting his knuckles open on the inpact, warm blood trickling down his fingers, yet he didn't even feel what had happened. 

"I could have saved him!" He growled in a deep voice, before he fell to the ground in defeat once more. There was no will left in him.

"Get them up! We need to move, get to the Woods of Lorian!" Aragorn called out. "For heavens sake, let them rest! They just lost a dear friend!" Boromir spoke back in a harsh tone. "There is no time to rest. After sun down these mountains will be crawling with orcs..." The heir of Isildur explained as he began pushing at the halflings.

"Safor, we need to move," Legolas stretched his hand out to the blind elf, offering for help. The defeated man took the offer and got pulled up to his feet. As much as he hated it, they must carry on in their journey, even if someone had fallen, and even if it was a close friend.


	5. Chapter 5

The harsh mountains soon turned into a green field of grass and flowers, that set to sleep as the day was soon to come to an end. The fellowship entered the forest in relief, as they did not have to worry of orcs no more. They steps slowed down, almost as if they tried to slip though unnoticed.

"Beware the witch!" Gimli spoke loudly to the hobbits, the blind man shook his head to him as he could easily hear the dwarf behind him. "You will be enchanted as soon as you lie your eyes on her. Elven Witch!" The small man growled to himself, his eyes darting from one side of the forest to the other.

Safor knew little to nothing about the Lady of Lorian. He knew she holds one of the three elven rings and that she is very powerful, but that was all of his knowledge of the Queen. Even the stars have stayed silent when it came to Galadriel, ney he has asked them of her, as he had no need to in the past.

Even now he cared not for her, as his mind was focused on his dear friend’s passing. He blamed himself so much. He could have saved him if he had a chance. He wished to do so. He needed to, as now he is by himself in a group of strangers. He does not have the wizards wide words to raise a smile on his lips no more. 

“You are trespassing on her Lady’s land! Any resistance from any of you and we will not hesitate to kill,” a voice carried by the wind took everyone by surprise as the group was surounded by elven solders, their pulled back arrows pointing at each person, ready to shoot anyone dead. The fellowship had no choice but to follow the patrolling archers.

The night had set just as they entered the Golden City of Elves. Beautiful lights filled the path leading up a huge tree in the middle of everything, the palace for her Lady. Almost everyone of the travelers looked around, as they fed their eyes with the increadable scenery, yet Safor was more focused on staying silent, taking deep, shaky breaths as he held back his voice from the head splitting chatter.

He did not even try to listen to what Aragorn and the Elven Queen were speaking of, as he wished not to disturb them with his unwanted voice.

Then suddenly, all the stars started screaming as if it was a single voice, “Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!” The pain was so harsh the blind man fell to the ground as a silent scream left his parted lips. But it wasn’t the only thing that caused sudden aggression. The Elven Lady had hunched over, her delicate pale hand resting on her head as she was taken by surprise.

The guards were on the edge, pulling out their weapons, finding their marks with the masked kindred on the ground, that was still trying to regain his breath, slowly raising from the wooden floor.  

“Halt!” A beautiful, yet harsh voice made everyone turn to stone, as she straightened herself out. “I am the one to blame. I knew not of the start walker amongst the fellowship,” she spoke once more, this time a softer, gentler tone spread though the wind.

Safor scrambled on his feet, his face still set low, as he did not dare to look upon the Queen. He came to the conclusion that she was the one who tried to get into his head, causing pain not only to him, but her as well. He might be used to the chattering, but she was not, her pain in that moment must have been so much worse than his own could ever be. 

* * *

The fellowship has to stay here, till the Queen allows us to leave. It has already been a couple of days sense they arrived into the Golden City, most of the fellowship scattered within it, some enjoying themselves, some preparing, some relaxing, some still mourning those who had left before their time was up.

Safor sat by the river, his back pressed against the tree, his head resting on his knees as he murmured in pain. The stars were exceptionally harsh tonight, punishing him for not being heard for the 4 days he had spent in Moria, still making up for their lost chatter. Their voices louder, faster, eager to speak of anything on their hearts. 

“He is looking,” the stars started chanting in echoes, repeating each other’s words over and over, “he knows your secret. He knows your illness. He is aware, the Son of Thranduil.” Safor was not pleased with this, wishing to hold this secret just a little longer, proving that he can be useful. “What should I do?” He asked, his lips barely pushing the sound, whispering to himself, but it was in vein, as the stars did not answer his desperate question, meaning that it was his decision and his alone.

Safor looked up, his head turning right where the prince was standing, startling Legolas, as the masked man had not moved for a while. This motion alone was enough the cloud the elven Prince’s suspicion.

“Is there something you wish to speak with me, my Prince?” His voice was a lot calmer than he had expected, despite the mess of thoughts runnin though his head, mixing up with the other pointless voices that kept chattering away. 

“I just wanted to know how are you feeling,” Safor was surprised to hear something like this from his kindred, his mouth slightly parted in shock, wanting to answer, yet no words left his mouth, but after a deep breath he could finally make the knot in his throat disappear. “I am not worth your wor...” Safor was just going to brush the fellow kindred away, but got inturupted by the concerned elf.

”Enough of that,” harsher words left the elven Prince, as he walked over to the hooded Male, stopping just a few feet away from him. Even the stars had stop chattering, giving a moment of silence for their walker, what was a rare thing for them to do. 

“I wish to know how are you feeling. Gandalf was a dear friend of yours. It must be devastating for you,” a softer tone consumed the words leaving the prince’s lips, making Safor hide himself in his lap, placing his head on his knees, disappeared into his cloth completely.

“Of course it breaks my heart to lose such a friend, yet I am used to it. As a wonderer, I have seen many pass away. I have grown numb to it, so as I said, I am not worth your worry, my Prince,” the blind elf spoke after a pause of thinking his words though.

”Liar! Liar! Liar!” The stars began shouting at him almost as soon as he finished his sentence, making him take a sharp loud breath.

“I see...” The blond elf sighed in defeat, as he did not wish to force the man before him. “Lady Galadriel wished to speak to you, but you vanished before she could even utter a word. She is waiting for you at the waterfall,” The Prince added, his voice a lot clearer and louder than before. “Thank you, I shall not let her wait any longer,” The blind man responded almost instantly, raising to his feet hastily, but before he could make a step, he bowed down to his kindred prince, as a show of respect.

Without another word spoken the masked elf disappeared into the trees, heading straight to the location where he could see the Lady’s shape. The star chatter died down with each step their walker made towards the Queen, turning completely silent as soon as her cold eyes met the wonderer. 

“Have you ever thought of the things that might reach you in the future?” The elven woman did not hesitate to speak her mind, her graceful hands holding onto a silver  water pitcher, that rested upon her stomach. “No, I have not. I have no need to do so,” The bling man chose his words carefully, not wanting to displease neither the Queen nor his misstresses.

“If I could show you such a wonder, would you accept it?” The elven Queen offered. Silence. Both Safor and the stars were silent. This was his decision, yet he didn’t have an answer, standing still, dumbstruck by this choice in front of him.

Galadriel decided to act, poring some of the content into the mirror, carrying on speaking, her voice folder, more demanding this time, “Come, stare into the mirror and see what awaits you.”

“I can not do so,” Safor breathed in heavily, taking a step back. “I am blinded,” he admitted it, his face dropping to the groundground, as he felt guilt for wasting the Lady’s time. “The stars are your eyes, your path, your soul, they are you, if you trust in them, then take a look,” she added, growing more inpatient with the masked elf in front of her. 

Without hesistation, Safor walked up to the mirror, his slender, bony fingers, pushing back his hood, revealing messy, snow white hair hiding under neath it. The hair was jagged and uneven, some strands longer than other, showing that he cuts it by himself, leaving a braid running down along his left side of the face, tied with a golden lace. The top part of his mask was covered by the messy, out of control hair, that blended in with the white metal plate.

He leaned over the mirror, just enough for his eyes to reflect in the water and almost instantly voices started flooding into his head, causing sudden pain to hit him. “Your home town. The forest. Safira, Safira, river of gems.  _Mithrandir_  [Gray pilgrim]. The king. Darkness. Lies. Frodo Baggins, the keeper, ringbarer. Son of Thranduil, the watcher,” they started naming things without a meaning behind them, but then their voices turned into a unison, as a whisper filling his mind, “The shadow will catch you if you fail. He will take you. Use you. He wants to get to us. Save us. Save us. Not let him find you. Keep the ring safe. Baggins, Baggins, Baggins, Baggins,” their voices raised, almost shouting at him.

Not able to take the pain, the blind elf fell to his knees, screaming out in pain, his hands over his ears as he tried his best to block them out. Cruel his misstresses were to him, when he displeased them, punishing him to the point of breakdown.

“ _Almë lda ungwalë fëa_ [Bless your tortured soul],” The Queen muttered under her breath, looking down on the man before her with putty in her eyes. She has met many star walkers in her life, but non as pained as this. Seeing his past in the mirror even just fragments, was enough for her to see him whole.

”Legolas,” Galadriel looked over in the direction the star walker first appeared from, her eyes setting on a piece of cloth hiding behind a tree. “You must watch him at all times. Make sure his feet are always strong on the ground, don’t let him stray. With  _Mithrandir_  [gray pilgrim] gone, his heart will get clouded and he will lose all hope,” she added, her voice barely reaching the prince over the masked elf’s screams. “The stars will punish him to no return, they have no mercy,” her eyes landed on the man who was now laying on the ground, shaking violently as pain cursed though his entire body.

”Yes, of cou...” as the prince strayed to speak, his voice was cut off by a gasp from the man he was speaking of. Mumbled, broken up words followed, as the blind man was fighting against the pain, “I... tr...ust...ed... you...” almost instantly Safor began coughing as if he had been drowning this whole time.

As soon as the star walker recovered his breath, he rose to his feet, ignoring their shaky, weakened state. He bowed down towards the Lady and spoke, his voice throaty, quiet, barely above a whisper, “Please forgive my rudeness. I did not wish to act in such bad manner in front of you, M’Lady. Thank you for your help.” 

As soon as he had finished speaking he took several steps away from the mirror, making his way back to where he came from. He lifted up his hood, casting a shadow over his face once again before pressed his fingers against his lips, whispering a chant that instantly eliminated everything around him, allowing him to see. He was starteled to see a member of the fellowship had seen what he went though, but ignored them, making his way back into the city.

The son of Thranduil knew more than Safor ever liked him to. He might not know the reason he stood near the Queen, but the starwalker knew Legolas had seen enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Clinging of metal clashing against itself could be heard echoing throughout the whole courtyard. Aragorn was teaching the hobbits how to wield a sword, taking it to the next stage, with proper attacks that could kill if used properly. Some of the other members of the fellowship had gathered to observe.

Boromir watching from afar, sipping on a pint of beer, enjoying the time he has here, not really wanting to leave. His eyes following each movement that the hobbits made, cheering when their actions were done properly.

Gimli sitting calmly on a block of wood, sharpening his axe, sparks flying with each stroke of the whetstone. The dwarf was not too pleased with spending such a long time surounded by elves, his small form always on edge. 

Legolas sat on the ground, his back resting against a building, watching his fellow travelers, yet his mind was somewhere else. The blind elf. He had heard much of his conversation with Galadriel and knew of his illness, yet was buffled of what he should be doing about it. Should he speak to others and let them know of his blindness, or keep it a secret. 

“How comes an elf is using swords?” Boromir questioned as he spotted the hooded elf wonder along the other side of the courtyard, as he was passing though. ”Prefrence, my Sir,” the answer was short, but enough to spark an interest into surrounding men. “What a waste of your eyes,” the half drunken man hissed, clearly displeased with the elf’s words.

”There is no need for such harsh words, Boromir,” Aragorn stepped in, not wishing for the fellowship to fall apart. “Alright then, Safor of the wild, show me your sword skills,” The drunken human called out, challenging the masked male, who had stopped dead in his track, his head facing the group.

”If you wish, but I will only use a wooden sword. I do not want to harm you, my Sir,” the words that slipped out of the elf shocked everyone. Safor did not look like a person to brawl for no reason, always silent and staying to himself, not speaking much.

Drawing his twin curved swords out of their holders, he dropped them carelessly on the ground, walking over to where the group had scattered around the further end of the courtyard. The members of the fellowship that had occupied it before, had already moved to the side, anticipating the upcoming duel.

Safor was the first one to reach the container filled with wooden swords, picking up two before throwing one towards the drunken man. “If I win, you will take off the damn hood and mask already,” Boromir added as he caught the carved piece of wood, taking it in a stronger grip in both of his large, strong hands, holding it tightly.

”As you wish, my Sir,” the elf did not object, holding a sword freely in his right hand, swinging it from side to side gently, getting a feel of the wood in his feminine, bony fingers.

Boromir, decided to be the first one to attack the much weaker looking man, running at him, raising his sword boldly above his head. Swiftly the elf avoided the attack, trying to counter it, by stabbing the careless man in the back, only for his sword to hit another piece of wood, making a loud thug ring throughout the open area.

Safor was a lot quicker than Boromir, avoiding his attacks like it was nothing, yet still holding back to attack properly, intrigued of the way the man fought. For the star walker this was the first time having a friendly sword fight, so he wished to savour this sensation, as this might as well be the last he did such a thing. 

Several minutes had passed of a defensive sword play. He could hear his opponent start breathing heavily from using so much energy. He decided that he had enough of these games. It happened almost like a flash, Boromir’s sword got knocked out of his hands, the man now laying on the ground with Safor pointing his wooden sword to his throat, before retreating by dropping his dull blade on the ground, his now free hand reaching towards the fallen man, as a help to pull him back on his feet, yet Boromir ignored it, clearly upset of the loss.

”I was raised by men, the dance of a sword was enough for me. I may be good with a bow, but I prefer the weight of the blade,” he lied, sounding confidant doing so, despite hating to do such a sin. The stars had always punished him whenever he did so, saying that it will curropt his heart if he carried on doing so. 

It was strange for the group to hear Safor open up so boldly, even hearing his voice was something new to the group. The only person that nows a drop of the masked elf was his kindred prince, but even then, it was vague, raising more questions than answers.

“Also, I shall meet half way of your wish,” the masked elf added, his hands reaching up to the cloth covering his face and pulling it back, till it fell on top of his shoulders, allowing his messy hair to be blown by the wind, before turning around, making his way back the way he came from as if nothing had happened.

“I did not expect an elf to know such skill. He was practicing toying with you, Boromir,” Gimli laughed loudly, not having any shame in his words as he kicked the drunken man in the pride once more. 

Legolas quickly rose to his feet, deciding to follow his kindred brother, as he wished to speak to him. There were many Questions that the prince had on him mind ever sense he looked into the mirror several days ago.  It did not take long at all for the prince to catch up with the masked male, who once again had his hood cover his head. 

Safor was speaking to a female elf, who seemed quite flustered around him, her speech slightly stuttered, as she avoided to look him in the face. Legolas could not tell what they were speaking of, only see him. The masked man pulled something out of his belt and gave it to the woman, who started bowing down to him in gratitude, soon after he walked off, leaving the girl by herself, holding onto a small glass bottle with some sort of liquid in it.

The prince did not hesitate to follow the man. The path he was taking was familiar as it lead to the river where the man had been sitting at ever sense they had arrived in the Golden City. And for sure, there he was, resting upon the same tree as every other time, watching the river silently by himself.

“You wish to ask me something?” Safor’s sudden voice was swooped by the wind, carrying it all the way to the follower’s ears, who did not even try to stay hidden. Legolas sat on the ground, some distance away from the other man, his eyes scanning the still figure hiding in the tree’s shade. “I know about your illness,” The Prince finally released the words trying to burst out of his lips. “I am aware of that,” the masked elf showed no hesitation, his face now turning towards the prince.

”I understand it is a heavy burden to keep away from others. I have not earned their trust just yet, until then I would wish you to have this weight on your chest. I am showing too much weakness as it is, with being a walker of stars, but I hope I will become useful at some points of this journey..” the blind elf spoke clearly, his words filled with confidence and determination to keep on fighting.  “Please forgive me for causing such pain for you, my Prince,” Safor shuffled into his knees, his forehead pressing against the cold ground as how bowed down as low as he could.

“My lips are sealed,” Legolas sighed at the state of the man, having no choice, but to keep this illness from others. “The maiden earlier, what was it you gave her?” The blond elf changed the subject after a moment of silence.

“Medicine for her brother. He had an infection spread throughout his leg. Without the cure, he will lose his entire leg,” Safor explained briefly, as his back touched the tree trunk once more, sitting up in the exact same position as before, yet his masked face was staring at the Prince. 

“Do you get asked for help often?” The blond elf could not hold back his curiosity. “No, many fear me. I am a wondering elf after all,” the pale haired male spoke bitterly, releasing a chuckle afterwards. 

They carried on talking, exchanging small things about themselves, allowing the other to know them a little better. They spoke for so long that the sky was turning dark and the breeze was harsher, having a cold touch to it, as it brushed against the elves. 

And just as the last sun rays slipped away from the view, as a bullet to the head, voices flood into Safor’s head once again, forcing an uncomfortable moan leave his lips, as he sponged forward, placing his head on his knees. 

Yet this time something was different. A brand new voice spoke of sweet nothings, made the blind elf’s heart ache. It sounded so familiar, deep, throaty, but warm. “Gandalf...” the name just rolled off his tongue as he began realising it more and more. 

“No! You can not leave! Gandalf! No!” Safor began screaming out words without realising it, his heart shattered and mind clouded. He could not believe what just had happened. He did not want to. His panic made the stars uneasy, telling him to stop, yet he ignored their warnings. Their voices increased in volume, causing even more pain to their walker, yet he cared not.

”Calm down, Safor!” I voice rang into his ears as he felt something take a hold of him, pulling him against something. “Calm down. Just breathe,” the voice carried on chanting, followed by a strange beat. Badup.. Badup.. Badup.. it was calming. “ _Nauva lda mellon_... [I shall be your friend]” 

Silence engulfed the two men, except for the odd beat that kept ringing in one of the blind man’s ears, even the stars stopped their chatter. The masked male took his time to realise what his kindred prince had spoken of just now. In this sudden peace, he came to the conclusion of the beat and the warmth re rested upon. His head was pressed against the other elf’s chest, with his arm snaking down the masked male’s shoulders.

He pushed himself away from the embrace, looking up at the blond archer. “I am afraid I cannot accept your friendship. You are a prince after all, a roaming rat like me should not even be near your presence,” he was speaking seriously again, no sarcasm heard anywhere. “I wish for you to stay away from me, for your own good,” The blind man stood up, bowing down before walking off, leaving Legolas all by himself.

A melody, was taken by the wind all across the Golden City. The song of sorrow, sung by elves reached every fellowship member’s ears, reminding them of the gray wizard that had lead them here. The masked elf pushed himself against the rock, his head facing upwards, as he meaninglessly stared into the sky, hoping that his dear friend could see him or even remember him.

After death, they have no memories of anything, turning into a star, that could travel anywhere in the universe. Their lives having no meaning nor worry, living free with no rules. A pieceful world... That though was enough for the blind elf to smile bitterly, as his heart ached. He was happy yet devestated at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Time seemed so slow when caged up, not able to move properly, it is hard to breathe at times. This feeling of doing nothing was devastating for the man who has traveled non stop. The first week was fine, it was relaxing and different, but afterwards it became too much. The star walker had started helping out the townsfolk with the littlest things, as he was still seen as unwelcome even after a month. 

They were allowed to leave this morning, so he reeled almost relieved when the first sun rays peaked from the horizon, taking away the chattering. He was ready, his bag next to him, filled with several lembas and water skins. He also managed to receive different types of medicine for cuts, burn, infections and other things that may cause the fellowship to delay, making him the main medic of the group.

“I see you are eager to leave,” A rougher voice rang in the air, surprising the unexpected masked elf. “I am a wanderer. Being cooped up in one place for this long is like prison to me,” Safor showed no hesitation to answer Aragorn's questions. “You must be traveling for a long time if you think such way.” “Yes, I have, My Lord. It has been over a thousand years now,” Safor smiles bitterly as he chuckled at his own words.

“You are much younger than I anticipated,” The ranger raised his eyebrow, his eyes now gazing upon the river that has been in front of the blind man for almost a month now. “I will take that as a compliment,” the star walker chuckled to himself, making the other man burst out into a similar laughter. “Your swordsmanship is better than most men I have seen. Do not take Boromir’s harsh words to your heart. He is trying his best to understand you, like the rest of us,” The true Lord of Gondor spoke honestly, receiving a shocked expression from the blind elf.

”I understand, My Lord, but I think that is not necessary. None of the fellowship might never even see me after we defeat Sauron," the masked elf moved his head towards the man, his voice sounded far too serious to be even considered as a joke. "Before all of this, the last time I spoke to Gandalf was just when I first entered the Middle Earth. It took me four hundred years to meet him once more. I have been to places, that none has ever even heard of. I have met creatures that  even the oldest book know not," Safor tried his best to explain the unlikely event of him ever meeting the true Lord of Gondor again.

Aragorn stared speechless, unable to even utter a word. They stayed there in silence until another member of the fellowship had joined them. Gimli was ready to leave as well, just as eager as the masked elf, that stayed out of the conversations that the dwarf and the human were having.

It did not take long for others to join. Mixed feelings began flowing in the wind. Some were ready to leave, while others wished to linger here just a while longer. The only reason why they had to stay here for such a long time, was Lord Baggins's lack of will to carry on. Safor knew that the Ring Holder looked into the mirror last night, as the starts informed him of everything that the hobbit had seen.

The last person that appeared between the fellowship was the Elven Queen, she was followed by 3 others, their hand finned with cloths and other items. She began speaking, her voice loud and clear, announcing each person's name and the gifts that they received. "For you, Safor of the wild, I shall give you a pouch of enchanted sand, that will guide you, when the earth under your feet begins to consume you," She finished with the blinded man, handing him over a small white fabric sack, tightly tied with a small golden lace.

The fellowship was separated in 3 boats, that were now flowing with the current of the water. The first boat held, Aragorn son of Arathorn, The ring barer Frodo Baggins and his follower Samwise Gumgee. Second boat had the other two hobbits Mariadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took accompanied by Boromir son of Denethor. The last boat filled up with the rest of the group; Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas son of Thranduil and Safor of the Wild.

The masked elf had his fingers desperately digging into the sides of the boat, holding him firmly in his seat, as the boat kept moving forwards. He could not see a thing. Everything around him was pitch black, despite his feet being glued to the wooden bottom. He was trying his best not to show his panic to the other occupants of the boat, but it was in vein, as the elven Prince behind him, kept looking at him with each stroke of the paddle, noticing the shaking of Safor's frame.

But despite the desperation, he joined in the conversations every once in a while between Gimli and Legolas, what helped the star walker ignore his struggles even a little. “You afraid of water?” The dwarf laughed aloud, mocking the blind elf. “No, Sir, I cannot swim,” he lied quite confidently, making the gold loving man quiet again. Safor was actually a very good swimmer, easily crossing lakes and rivers without giving it a thought, even in his blinded state.

The conversation soon turned about the two large stone carvings of well known kings that emerged from the mountains, separated by the river they sailed down. The hooded elf was intrigued to see this creation, as his kindred Prince had agreed with the dwarf on it's charm and elves are known to prefer natural beauty over hand made one.

Stepping onto the ground was a blessing, as white lines and squiggles filled up the darkness in Safor's mind, allowing him to see once more. He felt so relieved that the trip across water had been halted for now. They still had to move their boats to another river and cross that, before their journey is replaced by constant walk on foot.

Boats above their heads, the group began to cut though the woods, Safor shared with his kindred prince, who had taken the leading role in this transfer. The blind elf's hands heavily shaking, as he tried his best to keep the large wooden structure above himself. The worst he can do is drop the thing on his head, what was the least of his worry, his concern was to halt the group by doing so.

In the end everything turned out just the way it should. The travelers rewarded themselves by setting up a campfire just before crossing the river, allowing them to rest just for a short moment, before they journey really began, as they would start to venture closer to Mordor.

The blind man had wondered further away from the group, his light, cloth shoes, just inches away from the flowing water, just barely keeping them dry. He did not stop, till the fellowship's voices had completely vanished, due to him being an elf, it had taken some time for them to actually fade into the wind that blew at clothes.

This was far enough. He allowed his hood to sit on his shoulders, before his hand reached for his mask, unhooking it from his ears, before placing it on the ground next to the river. His fingers seeped into the water, before holding some of it in his palms, allowing it to brush against his deformed face. His fingertips brushed against lumps and holes within his skin surrounding his, now, smoked out eyes, that used to shine in a strong silver glimmer. He was used to how his face felt like, as it has been centuries ever sense this was given to him.

"Safor," his name was called out by a far too familiar voice, what instantly made the star walker scrabble his palms to the ground in search for his mask. As soon as he felt to cold metal, he placed it up against his face, hooking the mask firmly around his pointed ears.

"Please do not scare me like this, my Prince," He finally turned himself to face his kindred, shame filling up his chest. He did not wish anyone to see the true him, as much as he was used to it, there was nothing worse than allow the world to see his flaws. Elves are supposed to be beautiful, graceful beings, but Safor destroyed that image alone, to a blind eye, even resembling an orc.

"It's Frodo! He has wondered off somewhere," the serious tone of the prince instantly brought the blind man to his feet. His hands pressed against his lips as he started chanting.

The circle expanded further and further out, allowing the woods and the hills to appear in the darkness of his mind. It didn't take long for him to see two living, fight in a middle of a slope, one figure half the size as the other. That was them.

"They are in the forest, quite a way in this dir..." As the star walked was explaining, Master Baggin's form turned into a dark shade, scrambling up the mountain. "He has the ring on!" Safor called out, instantly running into the trees, towards the hobbit, his lips still chanting the spell. The Elven Prince followed him without a question.

His heart carried on expanding, allowing him to see further out and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks, his head turning in the direction of the trouble. "A large group of Uruk Hai is heading this way, thirst for blood filling their minds. We must warn others!" Safor took a deep breath, now glancing over to where the prince stood.

"What about Frodo?" The prince asked, unable to decide what to do. "Lord Aragorn is heading his way, hurry, my Prince, warn others. I shall stay and distract them as for as long as I can!" with that said, the blind elf headed in the opposite direction, his breaths deep and collected.

"My sleeping Mistresses, bless me with your power to protect, give me strength to fight and live on," He chanted as he got closer to where the army was going to pass in just a couple of minutes, his frame now pressed up against a large tree, his pale, boney, feminine hands pressed against the tree, so very gently.

He was clearly outnumbered, so he will allow himself to use some dirty tricks before taking his swords in hand and rush head first. With his heart opened, he could see what everyone was doing at all times, including the group of orcs splitting in three. One heading towards Master Baggins and Lord Aragorn, one went for Boromir and the third, much smaller than the rest, headed his way, his only guess was that they could sense his scent in the air.

The heavy footsteps walked pass him without a hesitation, his breath was surprisingly calmer than he had expected, slowly counting down, till every single Uruk would pass him, before he used the nature around him against the foe.

A heavy sigh left the thin, pale lips, before they parted in a chant that not even elder elves on this land could understand. It did not take even a second for his spell to show it's affect as the tree roots began moving, slowly digging themselves out of the ground they lied in, before snapping at the orcs, wrapping around their bodies and pulling them to the ground.

This was a good enough of a distraction for Safor to pull out his sword and ask the stars to bless their wretched souls, before he takes their life away. He was spotted before he could kill one of the creatures without the rest knowing, the orcs now thirsty for the blind elf's blood, smacking the the ground wishing to be freed from their restrains.

The blood gurgling howls, filled the elf's ears as he mercilessly slayed his way though this so called army as they helplessly fought against the tree roots that still snapped at them repeatedly. There was a resistance from the less tangled up enemies, but they held no chance of any kind of victory.

Once finished with the orcs, he thanked the nature for the assist, actually falling to his knees and kissing the ground that he stood upon, before saying his goodbyes and headed to assist the other members of the fellowship, his ears filled with the roars of a horn of Gondor, the caller Boromir, who had himself surrounded by orcs.

Safor's breath shot out of his chest as the human fell to the ground, most likely injured by something like an arrow or a thrown knife, axe. The star walked forced himself to speed up, not wanting to lose yet another member to the darkness and hear his voice later in the evening, but he knew he couldn't make it in time, as it had been 3 times that the man had met the ground, most likely injured during the battle. He was so focused on the fallen man, that he had not even noticed the two halflings leaving the forest with a small group of Uruk.

Upon his arrival, he was met with the 3 other members of the fellowship and without speaking to any of them, he allowed his hood to fall on his shoulders as he held his palms together, before chanting aloud a blessing. Even if he was faster, even if he had tried harder, even if... there was no way he could have made it there on time.

His prayer turned into a chant of sight, allowing him to see what was happening around him. Master Baggins and his servant Gummgee had made it the the other side of the river without being harmed. The other two hobbits moved quickly in the opposite direction, suspended above the ground as if they were carried away.

"Help me up. We should let Boromir's soul rest," Aragorn spoke, disturbing the silence, Safor being the first one to aid the Lord, taking the fallen man upon his shoulder as the two of them began to carry him back to the camp.

They set Boromir in a boat, his sword and shield by his side, allowing him to take the things dear to him in the afterlife. The wooden boat was set into the river and the 4 warriors watched it in silence, before the river could take him behind a curve and later down the large waterfall.

Legolas, son of Thrandull was the first to move, his frame pushing the last boat into the water, wishing to go after Frodo, but Aragorn objected, wishing for them to save those who needed saving, saying that Frodo will reach his destination on his own.

"Take only what is necessary, we travel light!" Aragorn ordered as he began going though his belt, placing the knife back in it's belt. "I shall keep my bag, it only holds some food and medicine," Safor informed the men surrounding him, pulling out a book from the clothed sack used to sit upon his boney shoulders.

It didn't take long, but the 4 warriors set out in hopes to save Merry and Pippin.


End file.
